One wish
by marie0912
Summary: Friction, smoke, spark, flicker, fire, flame - Labels, shame and suppression meets undiluted and raw sexuality as two worlds collide, a wallet forgotten and their game begins.   Femmeslash. All human. Lemonade.


****

_**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written** **authorization.©2010 Marie0912 (Marie .L.A.). All rights reserved worldwide.**_

**This was a writing challenge from Bookjunkie1975. I am writing out of my element clearly, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.**

I dedicate this oneshot to _**Britpcksuccubus and her girl.**_

* * *

_There is something to be said for labels.  
They are safe, they give a person or an object a definition and a function, they make them predictable and easy to understand and should you choose to explore the labeled object or person, there would be no surprises._

"Safety, predictability... Blahh...!"

The sound of paper being torn broke the silence that usually filled the small space of Nail this time of day – the local bar.

There were few customers at this hour since the clock had barely reached noon, and none of them making a spectacle of themselves, except - - -

"Do you want something to drink? Or... a trashcan possibly?"

There was a smirk in the bartenders voice as she moved towards the end of the bar where the source of sudden noise and shredding paper sat.  
A young woman with a notepad and several colorful magic markers strewn across the sticky mahogany along with at least twenty napkins she had newly re-decorated.

Her head snapped up at someone attempting to converse with her while being so deep in her self-loathing and doubt in her abilities, a scowl in place and biting sarcasm at the ready, when their eyes met.

The scowl melted away instantly as she took in the appearance of the woman she had barely given a thought when entering the bar this morning, and a sheepish grin slowly decorated her lips.

Yeah... no. There was no way she was gonna sass with this girl – along with several visible tattoos and piercings, she was a redhead.

"Um... No, thanks. I'm just gonna... Uh... yeah." She brushed blond bangs out of her face and accidentally caught a few stray strands in her reading glasses, effectively flipping them off of her nose and into the wall behind the bar, hearing them crack and break as they landed on the floor.

"Damn it!"

The bartender quickly got down on the floor to retrieve them, examining the broken lenses with an apologetic frown as she held the useless spectacles out to the stranger.

"I'm so sorry babe, that's really some shitty luck," she sighed and scratched her neck awkwardly, messing up the already untidy bob on her head and actually sounding genuinely sympathetic.

Pursing her lips, the viper bite on the left side of her mouth caught the light from the ceiling and reflected it briefly.

"Ah, no worries... third pair this month. They're the cheap ones from the dollar store..." the blond girl shrugged, blushing at her own admission.

The bartender laughed and shook her head, a strange glint in her eye as she seemed to study each detail and store everything about this girl to memory.

"Probably for the best really..." the blond girl shrugged, biting her lip a little. "I'm so full of shit today, higher powers had me break 'em to save me from myself..." she laughed and held up a crumpled piece of paper.

The bartender responded with a wry grin, the kind where she signaled that she indeed got the joke, but was somehow, displeased with it or possibly saddened by it.

It made the girl with the broken glasses frown and capture her eyes, looking for the answer to whatever question had arose within her. A worried crease appeared between her eyes as she contemplated whether she had caused the stranger offense.

Silence lingered until the bartender decided to burst the awkward bubble between them and reached her hand out.

"My name is Vic..." she said, nodding towards her right wrist where an ambigram was imbedded into pale and delicate skin, the black ink giving the intricate pattern an almost 3D effect.

"Dear Jamie?" the blond girl frowned, confused about where she was supposed to draw the connection.

"Aw crap!" Vic blushed and released the stranger's hand to hold it up in the air and turning the tattoo on its head, giving the symbol an entirely new design.

It now read "Victoria" with an authoritative and strong design to punctuate the meaning in addition to giving the excess letters a purpose.

"Victoria..." the girl smiled. "I'm Rosalie."

Victoria smiled and shook her head. "It's Vic babe... Just Vic."

"Alright, 'Just Vic'..." Rosalie winked playfully. "Who's Jamie?" Unconsciously, she reached for where Victoria had rested her hand on the bar, turning it palm up so she could look at it again.

For some reason, she tried to avoid Victoria's eyes as she waited for a reply.

Maybe she expected the name to symbolize a lover? She could not place her finger on why that would bother her.

"My brother," Vic shrugged, but did not elaborate.

Instead, she remained quiet as Rosalie waited for her to keep talking or fill the silence with some mundane, task like drying some glasses.

She looked up and found Vic's eyes studying her carefully. "He died."

A horrified look replaced the worry in Rosalie's face and Victoria quickly smiled and waved it off.

"It was many years ago, love. Don't think on it. It's a dedication to his memory. Now..." she slowly retrieved her hand from where Rosalie was still holding on to it, making her blush.

She hadn't realized.

"What brings you here at twelve in the morning? I use the term 'morning' lightly by the way..." she laughed.

Rosalie shrugged.

"Couldn't concentrate at home, needed an escape and easy access to alcohol if things turned really shitty..."

Rosalie giggled and rolled her eyes.

Victoria frowned and let out a slow breath, shifting and leaning over the bar so she could stand closer, the fiery red hair on her head shifting along with her and getting in her eyes for a moment.

"Are you always this self-deprecating?" she asked in a matter-of-factual tone while brushing the strands out of her face.

Surprised by Victoria's question, Rosalie's eyes flashed with sudden anger at what felt like an accusation.

Self-deprecation and sarcasm were her weapons of choice. This stranger was disarming her.

She didn't like it.

Shrugging, Rosalie went for her backpack on the floor and swung it over her shoulder.

"No clue babe..." she smiled in a way that did not completely reach her eyes. Victoria narrowed her eyes at this sudden change in Rosalie's behavior.

"I got to go."

And before Victoria could think of anything more to say, the strange girl was out the door, forgetting both the broken glasses and her wallet in her rush to leave.

She frowned for a moment but then a slow smirk spread across her lips.

In one elegant skip of her feet, she was up on the bar and sliding down to the floor on the other side. Leaving the wallet and the glasses behind, she set pace towards the door and opened it, stepping outside and spotting Rosalie's blond hair in the crowd just a few feet away.

"Hey Rosalie!" Victoria yelled after her, catching her attention and making her turn.

"What?" Rosalie replied meekly.

Victoria smirked even wider at the noticeable vulnerability and walked over to where she was standing.

Finally face to face, she took in the girl's worried features and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"We close at two AM..."

Laughing heartily at Rosalie's obviously scandalized expression, she turned around and left her there, knowing full well that the girl's wallet was still inside and that Rosalie had no clue.

* * *

"Alright... I think you've had enough for tonight Aro..." A rare smile played at Victoria's lips as she made her way around the bar-counter with a bottle of water and strolling over to the old man in the corner of the room that was swaying slightly in his seat as he shook his fist at the TV screen.

_Who knew birdwatching was a sport in the Netherlands?_ Victoria thought as she reached for the remote and found the music channel.

The old man emptied his glass with a smile and a shrug, making a move for his cane as he wobbled to his feet and failed miserably.

She caught Aro just before his nose hit the dirty floor and pulled him up to a stance again with impressive strength for such a small woman.

Swaying in his steps, a mellow and serene smile played at his lips as he squinted down at Victoria's face.

"You know, darlin'... you remind me of..." he took a long, deep breath through his nose and then leaned down again, way too close to her face and reeking of alcohol and pretzels. "You."

"Huh?" Victoria giggled, shaking her head as she reached for the phone in her pocket, blindly dialing the cab company.

This was not the first time she had to ensure her customers got home safely.

"You reminded me of someone, a pretty girl I met last week..." he hiccuped. "But then I realized I met you last week and that you are a very pretty, young lady and therefore I decided that you reminded me of … you."

He seemed very pleased with his response and the rationality of it.

"Did I remember to pay you, darlin'?" he wanted to know, roaming around in his coat pocket for his wallet.

"Yes," Victoria giggled, shaking her head and folding the mans pocketbook closed with a warm smile.

"Oh, well... I do hope you have a lovely rest of the evening and all, miss..." Aro fussed as he put his walled away, sneaking a twenty dollar bill to the table by his napkin when he thought she wasn't looking.

He wasn't all that discreet about it though, the movement catching her eye quickly, and Victoria grabbed the bill before supporting him out the door and into the waiting vehicle.

Leaning towards the window to talk to the driver, she handed him the bill Aro had attempted to leave behind and instructed that the old man be driven to his address before waving goodbye and walking inside again.

* * *

"You have my wallet."  
Victoria dropped the glass she had been drying off and audibly gasped at the sudden intrusion to her loneliness.

Looking over to the entrance, she saw Rosalie leaned against the doorway with an eyebrow cocked. It was hard to judge by the tone of her voice whether or not she was truly angry and Victoria decided against tempting fate, reaching under the counter to retrieve the wallet and the broken glasses and placing them before her.

A moment passed in silence, the pretty blond standing frozen and debating something with arms crossed as she took in Victoria's tense posture and guilty stare.

"And you obviously have some kind of ulterior motive..." she whispered under her breath, taking a few steps closer to the bar with a hand reached out towards her belongings.

This realization seemed to stir something deep within her, something angry and hurting.

Breaking eye-contact, she took her wallet, broken glasses and was about to turn and leave when she felt a palm on top of her hand, grabbing a gentle hold.

"Wait."

Victoria breathed slowly as she allowed her grip on Rosalie's hand to tighten, watching her slight posture and the way a tremor ran through her body when she gently used her thumb and forefinger to caress the thudding pulse point at Rosalie's slim wrist.

"I'm barely even touching you..." she blurted out, verbal filter and inhibitions gone at the thought of Rosalie speeding out the door. "And yet I've got shivers down my spine."

An audible gasp escaped a pair of plump, nude lips and slowly, with fear and heat the dominant and battling emotions stirring in the depth of her stunning blue eyes, Rosalie turned.

"Um, I … " She pried her hand loose from Victoria's grasp and scratched her neck awkwardly as she fought hard to maintain eye-contact.

A gentle and mischievous smile spread across the redhead's lips at the sight of such awkward stumbling of words from a girl she knew was more than capable of articulating herself.

She skipped up on the bar with ease and within the blink of Rosalie's eyes, now awkwardly shifting between Victoria and the exit, she was sitting before her and dangling her legs down off counter.

"Do you wanna leave?" she asked gently, the sight of Rosalie's discomfort reminding her of a trapped animal.

Once again, Rosalie's eyes flashed with anger and this time she opened her mouth.

"Stop it. Stop it right fucking now."

Blinking in confusion, Victoria slipped down from the bar and started walking closer to Rosalie, eying her warily.

"Stop what?" she whispered. Yes, it was definitely like soothing a trapped animal. Only Rosalie was not trapped by a cage or leaches or locked doors – she was trapped by the doubt in her mind.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes dangerously and took a step back to breathe something that didn't smell like coconut. Victoria was wearing something that smelled like coconut.

She hated coconut.

Actually, that was a complete lie.

She loved coconut. _She loved the fruit, she loved the candy, she loved the drink, she loved the suntan lotion, she loved the ice cream sorbet, she loved the …. _

Shaking her head at the distracted line of thought her mind had taken, she held up a finger, signaling the redhead to come no closer.

"Fucking with me," she stated bluntly, disdain in every syllable.

Cocking an eyebrow, Victoria involuntarily smirked and licked her lips at the blunt accusation and the dirty double meaning she concocted in her mind.

"Oh baby..." she shook her head and walked closer, ignoring the persistent, though wavering finger telling her to stay back, trapping her back against the bar and intruding rudely, mercilessly on Rosalie's personal space as she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If I was fucking with you, you would beg me for harder, for faster and for more, more, more..."  
Taking a deep breath, she savored the visible tremble that ran through Rosalie's body at her words and stepped even closer – chest to chest and feeling her heat and stiff nipples through her thin sweater.  
"But certainly not for me to stop..."

With triumph, Victoria watched as Rosalie fought a inner battle, her face turned away with blush and shame written all over its pretty features as goosebumps spread across the exposed skin of her arms and chest.

With deliberate slowness, a her hand traveling up the beautiful blond's right arm, fingernails lightly scraping across the skin, she leaned in towards the side of Rosalie's neck that lay exposed and licked it slowly, from clavicle to chin.

The further stiffening of her body confessed the momentary shock she was experiencing, and Victoria could not help but smirk as she used the hand that was currently clutching at the counter to grasp a hold of Rosalie's golden locks as she blew on the wet spot she had left on her skin, watching her shudder.

"Look, I..." Rosalie began stuttering, her breathing heavy with arousal that was hard to disguise.  
Victoria's hand traveled from her shoulder to her lips then, placing two fingers across her mouth while she leaned in to whisper in her ear again, using the hand still wrapped around the girls hair to lightly scrape at her scalp like one would pet a kitten.

"There is no ring on your finger, baby. There is no cock waiting in your bed, I'm sure... or pussy for that matter or you wouldn't still be here. I know you're a thinker. Stop thinking and feel," she cooed, pressing her body closer and removing her fingers from Rosalie's mouth to grasp her chin, leaning in and finally making eye-contact.

A small whimper escaped Rosalie's perfectly plump and obviously darkened lips.  
"Do you know that when women feel arousal, blood rush to the surface of our most sensitive areas? Granted - your blush is a obvious tell, darling... But your lips, all though deliciously pink, like strawberry bubblegum, are even redder now than they were when you walked in... So no matter how hard you try and deny it... Your body has already confessed."

It was like pure seduction, incredibly well-observed and yet, it made Rosalie feel unbearably exposed and vulnerable.

She averted her eyes and twisted in the slackened grip Victoria had on her, moving to the left of the counter and stumbling backwards through the entrance.

Something wet on the floor met the heel of her boot and before she knew it, Rosalie was falling backwards behind the bar and into the freshly broken glass Victoria had left there.

"Ow! Shit!" she gasped as her left palm was pierced by the shards on the floor.

"Oh no!" Victoria was swiftly moving towards her, leaning over with compassion and concern in her eyes as she hastily helped Rosalie to her feet.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!" she whimpered as she tried to look everywhere but her palm, the sting and absolutely disgusting feeling of an open wound spreading with every movement.

"Let me look, babe," Victoria encouraged and grabbed her wounded hand before she could protest.  
She lifted it up to her nose and squinted at the damage, grabbing a napkin from the counter and started blotting the wound at the same time as Rosalie jumped backwards and tried to pull her hand away.

"Hey, that hurts!" she pointed out, waving her hand in the air and then making the mistake of looking at it.

Her lips, which had moments prior been the darkest, deepest shade of lustful red were now draining of blood all together, right along with the rest of her pretty face as her body started to sway.

"Oh God..." she mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Oh my..." Victoria's eyes rounded with surprise at the sight and before she could fall to the ground, she had grabbed a firm hold of Rosalie's waist and used her own body-weight to keep the girl steady up against the counter.

She quickly grabbed a handful of napkins from the counter and wrapped them around the wound, watching in amusement as the strong-minded and stubborn girl wrinkled her nose in disapproval while turning yet another shade paler.

"Don't like the sight of blood, huh?" Victoria smiled while blotting the wound lightly and then removing the napkins to have a close look at what turned out to be an impressively small nick.

"Ya think?" Rosalie mumbled, but the biting sarcasm drowned in a loud gasp as she felt something warm and wet wrap around the wound, leaving a sharp sting.

Her eyes opened with reignited energy and a flood of red colored her cheeks as she watched Victoria suck on the small cut.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her fingers twitching slightly and her eyes wide with complete, undisguised shock.

A dark glint in the redhead's eyes made Rosalie swallow hard and bite her lip against a whimper as she felt the wet and soft of an insistent tongue give the cut a slow lick.

Victoria released the wounded skin while keeping the girl's eyes captive, her tongue darting out to catch a droplet of blood at the edge of her bottom lip that, even after being removed, left a scarlet stain.

She leaned in to Rosalie's ear again, feeling her thundering heart beat through her tee shirt once more and placed one hand in the blond tresses at her neck, the other wrapping firmly around her waist, under her tee shirt and resting against the skin at the small of her back.

"I am tasting you, baby... and my God, are you sweet!" she breathed.

Another shiver, perhaps the strongest one yet, ran through Rosalie's body as the heat rose in her cheeks and her heart went into overdrive.

"Victoria, I don't know if..." she began to stutter halfheartedly.

"Shhh..." she was interrupted by a pair of lips whispering across her own, barely touching as Victoria's eyes stared into hers.

"But... I'm not... I don't think..." she took a breath, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips and unintentionally grazing the pair that lingered just a breath away. She whimpered.

"I'm not gay..." she finally choked out.

For a moment, Victoria's eyes widened in shock and then in complete and utter amusement, she began laughing.

Her eyes closed as she chuckled delightedly at Rosalie's statement, though she didn't move her body or the placement of her hands. If possible, she seemed to draw closer.

"Nobody's perfect, Rose..." she finally whispered and when she opened her eyes again, Rosalie had to swallow hard for Lord knows what time. They were completely dark, midnight and black and brimming with undiluted lust.

The hand at the small of her back suddenly made its way towards the front of her body, briefly resting against the soft skin of her stomach before Victoria grasped a firmer hold in Rosalie's hair and pushed it down behind the hem of her pants.

Whimpering at the aggressive and sudden intrusion, she tried halfheartedly to twist away but as soon as Victoria's fingers reached the seam of her thong, she froze.

Panting, she felt every nerve scream and writhe, her mind shutting down everything to focus on the feeling of smooth and soft fingers moving teasingly across the fabric that separated skin from skin.

Victoria leaned against her lips once more, this time so close that when she spoke, they kissed with every spoken word.

"For a straight girl, you're awfully wet sweetie..." she said.

Rosalie shuddered and flushed with shame, but had no will to object.

With an aggressiveness Victoria had not expected, she threw herself into the kiss and ground her hips into the hand down her pants.

Victoria smiled as she moved her fingers behind the soaked cotton fabric and let a single fingernail scrape lightly over a swollen pair of lips.

The teasing sensation made Rosalie gasp and wrap her arms around Victoria's neck to keep herself upright. She felt like it was the first time someone touched her in such an intimate way, she felt like a virgin again and it was terrifying and consuming to the point where she feared she might collapse.

Breathy sighs and moans escaped both pair of lips as Victoria slowly worked her fingers between the folds of Rosalie's sex, finding her clit with a swift precision that only a woman could.

A low, long moan vibrated between them and before Rosalie had time to object, Victoria's hand was out of her pants and on the button instead, undoing them quickly and pushing them to the floor.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her eyes wide and worried.

Victoria laughed and let the hand that had up until now rested in her hair travel down her back and grasp a hold of her left hip.

She lifted the glistening fingers of her right hand up between their faces and grinned wickedly before placing that one on her other hip and suddenly, the woman was lifting her up on the counter.

She took a seat on a bar stool between Rosalie's legs and placed her palms at the top of her thighs, keeping them moving slowly, caressing her skin gently as she looked up at her flushed face.

"You know how you don't trust?" Victoria whispered, picking doubt and shame and hurt right out of the girls mind with scary precision.

Rosalie swallowed, her eyes round with shock. She did nothing but nod.

"You know how all those selfish boys only took and took and never gave?" she asked as she scooted closer, her hands in the thin strands of fabric at each of her hips, toying with it.

Rosalie broke away from her knowing eyes, exposed and vulnerable.

Her eyes soon snapped back, shock and lust and fear evident as she felt the thin fabric of her underwear being fisted and twisted and slowly torn from her body.

"What are you-?" she began to object, half angry, half anxious but was interrupted by the sudden crash of Victoria's lips against her own.

Her tongue forced its way into her own mouth, a hand in her hair once more and this time tugging a bit, showing dominance on a level she had never encountered.

In her short life, she had known people to take control of another for their own gain, for their own pleasure... heck, she had even been the one submitting to it on most of those occasions, but this... this was something else entirely.

Victoria was taking control where Rosalie could not, would not act.

Drawing away again, both panting and lost of all composure, Victoria once more settled between her thighs and very exposed lower half, her eyes heated.

"You know how you wanted him to push more? To push harder? To go faster? And even after you came, your body was still on fire and you needed it more and again?"

Rosalie's eyes boggled a little at Victoria's blunt assessment but she did not contradict her.

"Well baby... I know when to stop..." she winked. "And when not to. Girls are sturdy... they are!" she giggled as she let her hands slide up and down Rosalie's thighs, slowly coming to rest between them and spreading them.

Gasping, Rosalie's eyes began to flicker with insecurity, yet another wave of heat rushing to her cheeks as she realized what was about to happen. "Um, I don't know if..." she mumbled and tried to close her legs, but was hindered by Victoria's insistent grasp on each thigh.

"Shh baby... What I'm trying to tell you..." she gave Rosalie's legs a pull, making her fall backwards onto the bar so she had to support herself with her hands as her legs were raised in the air, a moist and hot breath inching closer to the junction between her thighs.

"Is that I know what you can take..." she snickered before her lips were suddenly in contact with Rosalie's pussy and nothing else mattered. Rosalie gasped sharply as a tongue she had felt in an open wound and in her open mouth slowly licked its way through her exposed sex.  
"And what you can't take," she mumbled against her clit.

Victoria's tongue teased all the right spots, using long and tortuously slow licks, flicks and shameless moaning when her lips sucked a hold around her clit without warning.

She released one of Rosalie's legs and placed it on the counter, spreading her open more as she sucked two fingers into her mouth while looking up at Rosalie's darkened eyes with an intensity that caused her to shudder.

"I won't stop, baby..." she half promised, half warned as she leaned down and pushed one finger in and down.

Surprised, Rosalie moaned and jumped as the pressure became much too much and she looked at Victoria with round, confused eyes.

She winked. "A trick of mine... its only a finger, but it feels like you're getting fucked, doesn't it?"

She could only nod in response and felt a wet, hot tongue slide over her flesh again just before another finger joined the first.

Yes, it truly felt like she was getting fucked, stretched and just from that.

Victoria let go of her other leg and placed her foot carefully on the counter top, then put her left arm over her stomach and used her fingers to spread her open while leaning a bit against her leg, varying between flicking and sucking her clit and slowly kissing the skin on the inside of her thigh.  
She was soon brinking, teetering on the edge of insanity, trembling as her body longed for release.

Her eyes, terrified, consumed with lust and brimming with emotion fought to stay open and find Victoria's through the hazy fog of torturous pleasure.

Her mind shut away all the taboo emotions surrounding her current position, the woman between her thighs and everything she would have to reconsider about herself.

Looking up, Victoria's eyes narrowed. She caught something in the deep, blue irises of the beautiful woman before her that provoked her.

Suddenly, a finger found its way towards an orifice Rosalie had up until then considered an exit only.  
She jerked and made a sound of objection instinctively, but the reluctance melted away just as quickly as it had made its way past her lips when she felt it, wet with her own juices, sliding inside her and rendering yet another taboo broken while tearing away at the things she thought she knew about herself.

Capturing her, forcing her back into the moment, Victoria sucked her clit into her mouth one final time, flicking it, rolling it and pushing the girl relentlessly, effortlessly over the edge of sanity.

Her scream resounded in the room, tears of shock, of release and emotion she could not even begin to wrap her head around, ran down her flushed cheeks and she slumped back on her elbows, twitching slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

Silence filled the room for an unmeasurable amount of time, two sets of heaving breaths and the leaky tap from the sink the only sound.

And then Rosalie started giggling uncontrollably.

Mock offended, Victoria leaned over her body and smirked. "My efforts are laughable?" she wanted to know, kissing the girl's nose.

Rosalie's eyes glinted and she smirked right back. "No, but your acting skills are. And holy hell, woman! Pick up the fucking glass from the floor! I could have ended up with stitches, not orgasms!" She laughed.

Victoria smiled softly and picked Rosalie's injured palm up from the counter to kiss it softly, regret in her eyes.

"Come love... lets go home," she begged softly, helping Rosalie down from the counter again, and started gathering the pants and boots.

While Rosalie dressed and tended to her hand with a packet of Micky Mouse band-aids, she caught her reflection in the mirror over the shelf and gave it a sad smile.

_So much time wasted over petty fights, so called norms of society and pride. _

They were women now, the fountain of youth draining and the mistakes of their past caught up with them.

Fifteen years prior, Rosalie had been a grad student sipping at a girly drink in this very bar when Victoria worked as a waitress part-time to support herself through college.

She was a few tattoos lighter mind you, and far less intimidating but she still had a fire that caught and captured Rosalie. That terrified her.

She had been working on a paper that day, researching the labels society put on human sexuality. She had been resentful and narrow-minded, her research faulty at best and when catching that woman's eye, it only served to fuel her self-loathing.

She had flirted and Rosalie had stumbled in her own words and blushed like a schoolgirl before Jamie had walked over and introduced himself as the brother and owner of the bar.

He shook Rosalie's hand and winked at Victoria, full set on being her wing-man when Royce walked through the door and sat down next to her, pulling her left hand up on the counter to hold, and at the same time successfully showing off a very expensive engagement ring for all to see.

Rosalie had expected to see a miffed expression in the redhead's face when she looked up, maybe mockery because she clearly knew where Rosalie's desires truly lay.

What she had not expected was the fallen, broken and empty look in her eyes. It sent her stomach plunging.

She excused herself and gave the table to Jamie who remained a close friend of Rosalie and the only connection to Victoria until the day he died of leukemia.

In between then and now, there had been a very unhappy and abusive marriage, two beautiful children, sorrows and joys, an ugly divorce and the regret and loss of what they both desired, of what could have been until one day, it became too much to bear anymore.

Jamie died and left his sister Nail and a void in her heart that sent her down a steep path of drug-abuse until Rosalie finally caught up with her destruction and pulled her back together.

Today was Rosalie's thirty eighth birthday and she had made only one wish: that they could go back in time and change that fateful day.

So they did. If only in their mind.

"Happy birthday, baby...!" Victoria whispered against her lips and pulled her through the door where a cab stood waiting.

They were going home.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this and will leave me your thoughts.**

Marie


End file.
